1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses with imaging functions of capturing still images or dynamic images, which have come to be widely and commonly used in recent years, include digital cameras, digital video cameras such as the “Handycam” (trademark rights held by the applicant of the present invention) and portable telephones equipped with digital camera functions.
The technologies related to detection of human line of sight include that disclosed in patent reference literature 1.
(Patent reference literature 1) Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-202181.